Conventional toll-free telephony service is a common method by which a business/subscriber can receive collect calls from an end-user. When an "800" number or "toll-free" number is dialed by the end user, the call can be routed to a regular telephone number, and the charge for that call may be billed to the called number. In order to process the call, a database (i.e., a network control point) is queried by a network switch to determine the actual destination number for the call. This destination number is then used by the switch to route the call through the network to the appropriate destination.
In contrast to the telephone network, Internet subscriber's currently do not have a way to offer toll-free access to end users. This has not presented a large problem because end users typically access the Internet through their own individual accounts with an Internet service provider, which often charge a flat rate to end users for unlimited Internet access. Accordingly, end users typically do not incur an additional charge to access an Internet site.
However, as the number of Internet users grows, it will become increasingly more difficult for Internet service providers to continue offering a flat rate for Internet access.